


But Wait

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Dad Spy, Gen, mentions of depression and anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Spy tries his best to be a good person, but at what cost?





	But Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlitCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitCandy/gifts).



"Have you eaten yet?" 

"No."

"Showered?"

"No."

"Slept?"

"No."

"Called your mother?"

"God man, what is your freakin' deal?" Scout hissed as he abruptly turned around to look Spy in the face. Spy raised an eyebrow as Scout jabbed his finger on his chest before continuing, "I don't wanna talk to you- I don't wanna talk to anyone so just leave me alone!" 

Spy merely shook his head. "You haven't been taking care of yourself. Again. If you're not going to make yourself do it, then I will," He answered calmly. This only made Scout groan as he grabbed Spy by the shoulders and shook him.

"I don't need your help, I'm just fine on my own!" 

"Tell that to your clinical depression. And your anorexia. A-"

"Wait, how the hell do you know I have anorexia?"

"I know everything about everyone, you of all people should know that."

Scout looked at Spy incredulously before letting go of his shoulders. He let out another groan, shoving his hands in his hair and knocking his hat and headset off of his head in the process. 

"Fuckin. Whatever. It doesn't matter just piss off, will ya?" Scout turned to walk away but Spy had a death grip on his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Oh no, I'm going to keep bothering you until you start doing basic self care whether you like it or not," Spy said, Scout tugging his own arm to try and escape.

"Why do you even care so much? You're not even like this with Engie or Sniper- and you're all fuckin' over them!" Scout yelled, clenching his fist and once again trying to pull away.

"I have my reasons and my personal life is none of your business. Besides, neither of them need help like you do."

"I told you, I'm not a freakin' baby, I'm a goddamn adult, I can take care of my self!"

"Well your behavior isn't very evident of that, now is it?"

"Literally just get off my back, I don't need someone constanly mother hen-ing me!"

"Consoidering your mother isn't here, yes, yes you do."

"Oh my god, will you stop bringin' up my ma??"

"No! Not until you let me help you!"

Angry tears started forming in Scout's eyes as he escaped Spy's hold and pushing him.

"I don't want you to help me, you're not my freakin' dad!"

"Yes, I am!" Spy yelled out, causing Scout to stare at him.

"...What?" He asked. Spy, only then realizing what he had said, let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples with one hand. 

"I'm your biological father. I left your mother when you weren't even a year old. I was young and stupid and I wanted to run away from my responsiblities."

"No. No you're- you're lying," Scout started backing away in disbelief. Spy reached out a hand to him.

"There's no way you-"

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, I-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Scout shrieked, tears streaming down his face. Spy stood there, a searing pain in his chest as he tried to look him in the eyes. Scout almost immediately turned away, almost falling as he accidentally crushed his headset under his foot. He didn't even bother to look at it before running out of the hallway. Spy started after him yelling, "Scout, wait!"

Scout ran straight to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He pressed himself against it, sobbing as he slid down until he was sitting in the floor. He couldn't believe it, Spy had to be lying- but part of him told himself that he wasn't. That that French bastard was telling the truth, that he really was dad. Scout shoved his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath, to no avail. 

On the other side was Spy, a hand on the doorknob as he heard Scout cry. Waves of regret washed over him as he sat down, his back against the door and a destroyed headset in his hands. He pulled off his mask as tears started streaming down his own face, a hand subconsiously running through his hair. He stared at the ceiling as an inaudible whisper came out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy."


End file.
